<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hostage by MurderIsMyPasstime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969191">Hostage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime'>MurderIsMyPasstime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the boys have hearts, And viscera, BUT they are still scary AF, Based off a dream, Based off my giant headcannon, Boys Being Assholes, Boys Being Boys, Boys and their makeovers, David has a heart, F/M, Fluff, Girls are also assholes, I'ma normalize that tag, My girl pulls no punches, My kids just wanna watch the world burn, New David, Old David, Or so it is said, Probably erbody is a lil OC, Tiny ginger, also, anger management issues, kinda random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderIsMyPasstime/pseuds/MurderIsMyPasstime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going from a pretty normal night, to suddenly finding herself drafted in what seems like a half assed plan to save her friends, Morgan is dragged kicking and screaming into the most random of situations.<br/>I want to say hilarity ensues, but, does it really? *Side eyes what has been written*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of my apparently large interconnected Lost Boys universe.<br/>It's all pretty damned random.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I wanna be alone </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Alone with you, does that make sense? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I wanna steal your soul </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And hide you in my treasure chest </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don't know what to do </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To do with your kiss on my neck </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all starts with a normal night on the town; the guys, full of energy and fucking with the locals, David and I hanging out (me on the rail leaned up against him) by the bikes, looking off into the pitch dark waves rolling in with the distant sound of crashing surf. </p>
<p>David's speaking and I throw back my head and laugh, caught up in the moment, he pulls me down from my perch and we make our way into the crowd. Lost in seconds.</p>
<p>The night flies by, time getting away from all of us. Especially the immortals. </p>
<p>It's such a human thing to worry about the time you're wasting. At least, that's what Marko says.</p>
<p>It's way past midnight by the time they've had their fill messing with the locals and everyone makes their way back to the bikes.</p>
<p>It always strikes me how hilarious it is when someone sees us coming and (even though they have no idea why) they part like the red sea. </p>
<p>Gunning it across the boardwalk, down the steps and out across the sand, we leave the Santa Carla nightlife behind, rushing off into the hills.</p>
<p>I stand up, holding on with a death grip to the back of David's jacket as we go shooting down these scary ass mountainous back roads, flying through the turns and laughing like the usual young dumb kids content in their own (im)mortality.</p>
<p>There's this split second where something blurs across the road, David jerks the front tire sharply and I scream cuz I'm pretty sure we're about to cream a deer, but then we recover and it's seemingly forgotten as we cackle like crazies and gun it round the next bend.</p>
<p>Unaware of the eyes on us.</p>
<p>The guys get lethargic towards morning so we end up rolling up to the cave in the wee hours, the sun's just barely reaching it's fingers over the horizon as one by one we stagger down the rickety ladder/bridge that Marko had cobbled together something like 24 years ago, me because of my ingrained humanity telling me to fear the fall and the no doubt insanely painful rocky stop at the bottom and them, from all the yawning and rubbing of sleepy golden eyes.</p>
<p>It's kinda strange to me how such dangerous creatures could turn into what equates to giant toddlers when the sun starts coming up.</p>
<p>We make our way in probably the loudest most ridiculous fashion through the cave proper, past all the bits and bobs of the boy's long lives strewn about and towards the tiny pitch dark den that Dwayne and Paul had spent who knew how many hours( long before I had even got there) carving into a small sleep space. </p>
<p>Apparently, they had all at one point in time, hung like giant motherfucking bats from some pipes in the ceiling. I tried not to judge. But I'm sure they felt it coming off me in waves (or maybe it was the snorting giggles that gave me away)</p>
<p>Climbing under the covers I feel David fit himself against my back, his face burrowing into the crook between my neck and chin, a sleepy contented-ness overtaking him.</p>
<p>The small space quickly filled with the boys various night time sounds.</p>
<p>Apparently they didn't need to breathe and only did so to aid in keeping up with appearances, so the noises and snores soon tapered off, to be replaced with the silence of the dead.</p>
<p>Letting out a soft sigh, I curled around the arm David had thrown over me and let the quiet and familiar scents pull me to sleep.</p>
<p>Blinking into the dark I groan and turn to rub my face into the sleep warmed blankets beneath me, praying I would just fall back to sleep (I'd been having such good dreams, I think) But that wouldn't be a reality for me cuz, sure as shit, as soon as I felt myself reaching optimum comfiness... There was that sound. The same sound I'd heard before that had torn me from my dreams; the noise filtered in slowly, with long pauses between each one. If I wasn't mistaken it sounded an awful lot like someone was rustling through the stuff in the main cave.</p>
<p>How fucking stupid were people? Everyone knew not to mess with the Lost Boys and this was our place.</p>
<p>It took an act of God (almost) to get David to move his arm since he was still probably pretty heavy under the pull of his day sleep and unable to understand most of what I was saying.</p>
<p>All I got from explaining that there was some dumbass would-be robber digging through our shit was a bunch of groans and a sleep muffled; "Go kick 'z ass..." And what might have been "Baby" mumbled into a pillow as he flopped his head back and started to snore.</p>
<p>Great. Guess it's a good thing I could handle myself. Now, where the fuck did my mace get chucked?</p>
<p>Getting to my feet, I ended up doubled over in a crouch (really feeling the chili cheese fries I'd beat Paul's ass for earlier)  rifling through blankets and then eventually dumping out bags until, like the potentially destructive miracle it was, it fell with a clink and rolled under my foot, almost succeeding in tripping me.</p>
<p>Grabbing at the shiny canister in the dark I closed my fingers around it, grinning darkly before smacking a kiss to it and making my way as ninja as possible from the den and through the crack in the wall that emptied after about five minutes of scrambling and sucking in into the thankfully open air of the cave. There's honestly nothing like squeezing through a long damp crack (that's what she said) that'll make you realize how claustrophobic you actually are.</p>
<p>Reaching the opening I fell out with a muffled squawk and quickly pulled myself backwards into the shadows to hug the wall.</p>
<p>Someone had put out the barrels.</p>
<p>And that self same someone was even now making a giant ass mess as they dumped shit and kicked through things and just generally made a hell of a lot of noise.</p>
<p>Taking a few steps forward I crouched low, crossing my arms loosely over my knees, watching as this person (this idiot) dug through all of our belongings, breaking as much as possible in their quest to; what? </p>
<p>What the exact hell was going on here? What kind of deep dish extra cheese special victims type moron comes into our territory and like, announces loudly just how badly they wanna be drained dry and thrown from the cliff?</p>
<p>Except. </p>
<p>Except this was a trap. It had to be.</p>
<p>For someone like me. Who else would some seeming stranger be after in the daylight except the one and only weakest link.</p>
<p>Fuck. David was gonna KILL me. Panicking I shot to my feet and backpedaled towards the crack in the wall nearly screaming when I slammed into something.</p>
<p>The vaguely human shaped wall I'd stumbled into made a disconcerting growly noise and then giant arms wrapped around me, so large they were reminiscent of tree trunks. </p>
<p>Pulling me tight the perv proceeded to lift me kicking and screaming off the ground, one hand slid up my struggling body to try and muffle the shrieks, feeling truly panicked now, I had a flash of Paul and Marko's hilariously bad demonstration on what kind of hell you could unleash in the event of being kidnapped (their title, not mine) With that fresh in my mind, I bit the hand coming at my face and twisted wildly like an oil slicked pig.</p>
<p>The mountain behind me yelped like a kicked puppy and let loose with a long string of curses dropping me to the floor.</p>
<p>I hit the dirt with a heavy thud and scrambled like crazy away from the would be kidnapper, feeling freedom not far from my grasp I ran as fast as possible towards the front of the cave (even if I had to wait this asshole out til sun down it would all be worth it if I could just make it out of the cave).</p>
<p>This was one thing that having a hound would have helped with, no fucking way it wouldn't be picking dick for brains out of its teeth right now and I would be still blissfully sleeping cuddled up in the den.</p>
<p>There was a yell and then the thuds of the big dummy coming fast and loose behind me, his breathing heavy in the near silence of the cave's interior.</p>
<p>Tearing through the mountains of crap that this dude had (probably) unintentionally thrown in my path I made it up the rocks and out into the sunshine.</p>
<p>Fucking finally.</p>
<p>Just as I had scuttled away from the entrance and up the rickety ass bridge to the safety of the bushes that the guys kept their bikes in, something else fucking hit me. Barreled me right the fuck over and slammed me face first into the dirt.</p>
<p>It was right about that time that I remembered that there had been two people down in the cave.</p>
<p>After a lot of loose limbed scrambling, curses and hair pulling, I found myself forced up and sitting on my knees, the first figure I had seen down in the cave now at my back, his hands fisted in my hair and pulling it so tight I hissed out in pain.</p>
<p>Abruptly, the grip loosened and the pale acne scarred face of a boy in his late teens came into view, his lip trembled.</p>
<p>He looked terrified. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. We had no-- we have no choice!" At those words he appeared to lose his fears, (whatever they had been) and shook me roughly and held me tighter until there were the sounds of someone on the bridge and then the taller figure lumbered up the cliff face and into view.</p>
<p>I did a double take, certain that I knew him.</p>
<p>There was something about his face- both of their faces. The sticky glisten of sweat, even though it wasn't hot out and the junky pale color of their skin and the fact that both were shaking and squint eyed. </p>
<p>It clicked. </p>
<p>I gasped and reached a hand up to pull at the fist ripping out my hair. "You guys are halfs, right? Why are you doing this, don't you know who's cave that is?"</p>
<p>The big guy, (if possible) paled even more too a sickly green but seemed just as stubborn and stupid as his friend. "Look, I'm sorry, but we were sent to find you. The Lost Boys need you."</p>
<p>I couldn't help it, I laughed. I busted a gut right there in the dirt on top of the cliff that I currently lived inside. Did they think I was born yesterday? Or perhaps retarded?</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" I giggled, high like a hyena, going limp until I felt acne boys grip loosen and then I sprang up, slamming my boot into the big guy, (I witnessed with some satisfaction, his surprised face as he tipped backwards over the cliff) and twisting out of the grip of the other boy I pulled out my mace, pressing down on the button with a vicious grin.</p>
<p>But I hadn't been paying enough attention to listen for big guy's yelp of death and had conveniently forgotten that halfs could fly, (lucky assholes) so it really shouldn't have come as a surprise when, yet again, he managed to wrangle me into a strangle hold and then it was more of the dog and pony show of them explaining (while acne boy cried and his nose ran a lot from the mace) some (frankly crazy) impossible crap about being halfs from another dimension and needing my help to help the Lost Boys (because they were in danger) and only I could do it because I am the only difference between our world and theirs. </p>
<p>What the fuck.</p>
<p>To say that we were getting along swimmingly would be a bold face lie and the closer truth would be that if it were night time I would gladly scream my head off for David and eat popcorn with the boys while he slowly drowned these fuckers. But it wasn't. And I couldn't.</p>
<p>For some fucking reason (even after the whole train wreck where not one, but BOTH of them had managed to cuff me in the face) I still felt sorry for them, the story they told about this evil in their Santa Carla that was plaguing my boys... I couldn't not agree to go. I had to help them.</p>
<p>No matter what dimension he was in, David would always be my weakness.</p>
<p>So, to say I was super fucking surprised and hella pissed when they decided to A, not untie me (I really need to read the room because being tied up for a "friendly explanation" is the number one bad sign) and B, throw me from the fucking cliff, would all have been the understatement of the century.</p>
<p>I screamed, long and bloody loud enough you'd think it would have WOKEN the fucking DEAD (but no) "You motherfuckerrrrr's!"  And then squeezed my eyes shut tight against the sudden brightness of a blue portal opening in front of me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>